


Love and Mistakes

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Kokichi really done it this time. What will he do to make up to Kaito and everybody?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Love and Mistakes

Kaito waas loke "I like you Kokichi" and Kokchi be like "okay boomer." Kaito git really offended and began to cryzz beootiful tears all sparkly desu down his face. Kokichi realize the impact of his words the lok of Kaito hurt face pained his dokidoki. Kaito saed " Kikichi why hurt me I like you so much but you eeally crossed the line." Kokoiichi then ran away he couldn't deal with it. 

At the edge of the cliff below was the ocean Kokichi stared at the sunset sentlemenlty. He whimpered " I only evet hurtvpeoplw and the one K like the most i hurted even more. I can not stay here any longer." Kokchi was about jumped but then he heard a really loud shout. It was Gonta his best nakama fer life. "Kokichi, wait...hold on." Gonta gently saud

"No Gonta i ned to go and face God's punishment."   
"Kokichi, no be liek this let Gonta help" Gonta vouce going even softer he place both hands on Kokichi's shoulder gently.  
"Gomta...I don't know, Olb don't know know..."  
"It okey koichi, Gonta here to help." Gonta brought Kokichi closer to him. Kokichi calmed down and let out his emotions becuz he hurting very emotionally. The sight of te two frinds holding each other was beautiful and touching Kokichi is so glad Gonta was here. 

And then Gonta shoved Kokichi off the cliff.   
"Gonta helped. Now world is happier place. Youre welcome, Kokichi."


End file.
